Venting
by waterrain
Summary: America vents to Tony his frustrations.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. America's point of view. Warning swearing and mentioning of war.**

**Venting **

**By waterrain**

Tony is a good listener and he does not talk a whole lot. I feel kind of bad venting to Tony, but it better to him than to the other Nation's.

"Why do some people decide to mess with me? Why don't they get that I will never ever be passive when it comes to being attacked? Why did they have to awake me from my slumber?"

Tony just looks at me and slurps some soda.

"Because they are fucking idiots." He told me.

I closed my eyes, let out a small laugh, and gulped down my cola. I had spiked it with a bit of rum and whiskey tainting the cola's natural goodness.

"Yeah, They are all fucking idiots. Violence times violence equals….fighting, blood, death, things being destroyed, hate, anger, and- "

"Shit going down, America." Tony commented and I looked at him.

"Yeah that's right, Tony."

I grabbed a large cup poured whiskey, rum, and cola into it.

"If only they had not attacked me. If only they had left us alone. We wouldn't have bothered with them, but no they just had to wake me from my peaceful slumber."

I closed my eyes, gulped down the liquid, and reopened my blue eyes.

"It's a cycle, Tony. A cycle of violence, hate, anger, and damn why can't everyone just get along with one another. Why can't there be world peace? Why must there be so much blood, death, and hate in the world?"

I leaned against the wall holding a whiskey bottle. Tony was looking at me and he didn't say anything.

"Religious wars…The Crusades, Thirty year war, and how can there be a war that lasts thirty years?"

I swallowed some whiskey, took a deep breath, and titled my head to the side.

"At times I hate myself for giving in because I know that violence doesn't solve anything and everything will always go to hell in a big tacky hand-basket, but I can't just lay down and let others..."

I gulped down the rest of the liquor and grabbed the bottle of rum.

"I love my people. I don't like it when they hurt each other. I don't like it when people from other Nation's hurt them. Tony, Why can't everyone get along with each other? I'm tired of all the deaths, of the blood, and-"

I had some rum straight from the bottle, Tony was watching me, and I closed my eyes.

"I'm fucking tired of it, Tony. I only trust my people and I want to keep them safe from harm. I wish they would stop hurting each other and I can't protect them from themselves."

I laid down on my sofa and looked up at the ceiling.

"Tony, I got to keep myself going for my people. No one will ever bring me down. I'm strong and determined. I want everyone to know that anyone that harms my people and me will not get away with it. Sometimes I just want to…My mind can be really violent at times."

I closed my eyes, sighed, and ran my hands through my blond hair.

"Tony, At times I just want to completely destroy certain locations in the world and ensure those people won't hurt my people again. Yet I can't completely destroy those certain locations for then I would turn into a Villain because some of those people living there are innocent. Although a few times I think if I drop two you know what's in each region that they will give up or something, but then again it would make everything worse and everything would really all go to hell. Since if I drop you know whats then other Nation's might want to drop them on me or some other location and those things would be dropping everywhere. The earth would be a waste land and-"

Tony sprayed something on me and I fell asleep.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. America's point of view. **

**Venting **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I'm feeling a little stressed out and I have to talk to someone. Of course I pick Tony.<p>

"Tony, Why do my politicians make an ass out of themselves by arguing and arguing? They keep on dissing the other party and man it gives me such a headache. There has been some scandals and all that all stuff, but I don't think anyone has been beheaded or anything…yet."

Tony just looked at me and tilted his head. I opened up a bag of chips, popped open the cola, and sat on the sofa.

"My people are divided. It's funny, Right? My full name is United States Of America. United is the start of my name, but yet the only time they are kind of united is when a tragedy occurs and-"

"They unite."

"Yeah, Tony. I wish they would unite more, but that would be asking a lot." I muttered and gulped down my cola. "Anyway, I'm going to bring up the past. You know how there had been some talk about me defaulting on my debt for the first time."

"Virginity."

I coughed up some of my cola, looked at Tony, and he tilted his head at me.

"Man, Tony. You are a riot and a half. Anyway, At least they managed to avoid the default thing."

I stretched my arms and Tony looked at me.

"The limey had some ri-"

My cell phone ringed, I answered it, and rolled my eyes. I had told them don't call me until tomorrow. They just don't listen to me.

"Hello. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, and I'm paying attention. I'm not going to go back there because I'm sick and tired of you peeps saying 'I know what is best for America'. Seriously, You peeps don't listen to me so I'm going on strike. Yep, I'm going on strike and if you send anyone to force me there. I'll vanish. Yeah, I'll be like a bunny that just disappears out of nowhere. Bye."

Tony looked at me and I tossed my cell phone at the wall.

"Is it a crime to finish the day off early? I'm over worked and they don't listen to my words."

"Rebellious children."

"Yep, but at least in this day and age the congress peeps are not pointing guns at each other. Only talking loudly and stuff, but at least they are not pointing guns at each other…Finger pointing with words and at times fingers, but yeah a finger never hurts anyone unless there is also a hand and the figner is on a trigger...I'll try to talk to them again tomorrow."

It has always been a headache. In the past, present, and I know in the future it will still remain a headache. Tony gave me a bag of ice and I thanked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


End file.
